


used to this

by fairydustissy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, also my first fic here so uh yay, basically really sappy ok i'm sorry, idk man, which is my guilty pleasure but you didn't hear it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustissy/pseuds/fairydustissy
Summary: dan is used to phil, vice versa.





	

Dan woke up to kisses and hushed whispering against his neck. Whispers such as "Baby, wake up," and "Bear, you can't sleep all day". After protesting and distracting Phil with kissing and cuddles for a while, Phil ended up intertwining one of his hands with Dan's and pulling him out of bed before guiding him to the bathroom. Soft kisses and gentle touches in the shower woke Dan up that morning. Dan was thankful to have someone like Phil to wake him up in such a nice way.  
He was used to this.  
-  
Breakfast was nice. Phil got two bowls of cereal ready and Dan made coffee for the both of them. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist while waiting for him to be finished with using the milk. Dan being Dan, got startled from the sudden touch and spilt some of the milk on the counter. Phil giggled against Dan's neck, sending a shiver down Dan's spine. Then Phil helped Dan clean up the milk on the counter, and they finished making their food. Anime and Phil in the morning made Dan feel content.  
He was used to this.  
-  
They had no plans or responsibilities on this Sunday. Later, Phil would do his liveshow but otherwise, they had the whole day to themselves. So of course, they spent it with cuddles and a movie marathon. Dan drifted off for a few minutes and Phil logged out of Netflix and tightened his grip around Dan. Dan woke up in Phil's arms and nuzzled further into Phil's chest, smiling to himself over how lucky he is.  
He was used to this.  
-  
Dan sat in bed watching Phils liveshow, smiling every time his name was mentioned. Every time he heard Phil say something like "Dan and I-" or "Well, Dan-", he felt satisfaction over the fact that he was constantly in Phil's mind, and vice versa. The thought that they were so connected and would be forever was pleasing. The smile never left Dan's face as Phil crawled into bed with Dan and asked if he watched the liveshow. It was obvious that he had - he always does.  
He was used to this.  
-  
That night in bed, Phil was running his fingers through Dan's hair, and holding him close with his other arm. Dan had his eyes closed and spoke softly.  
"Hey Phil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
Phil didn't need to ask what Dan meant. He knew.  
He knew because, like Dan, he was used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this.  
> my twitter is @97tuans so if you wanna talk to me about fics or phan or anything really go there.  
> tysm,  
> -issy


End file.
